


Осколок прошлого

by Grenzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: С самого детства он знал то, чего не было известно другим.С самого детства он видел то, что другие увидеть были не способны.Проваливаясь в свой первый сон, под закрытыми дрожащими веками новорождённый видел последний день жизни воина. Он видел свою смерть.





	Осколок прошлого

      — Эй, парень, — так обратился к нему прохожий, когда Эрен сидел на бордюре с низко опущенной головой.   
  
      Это была середина осени. Отжившие своё цветастые листья лениво раздевали почти голые деревья, падали на тротуар и вскоре смешивались в однотонную неприглядную грязь под подошвами равнодушных ботинок. Непогода приходила часто. Окружала себя пышными тяжёлыми тучами и оседала над городом плотным полотном ливня, прибивала к земле пыль и наслаждалась одиночеством мегаполиса.   
  
      Вот и сейчас дождь стучал крупными каплями по тёмному затылку, скатывался по давно промокшим волосам, скользил по щекам и срывался вниз с острого кончика носа.   
  
      Прохожий остановился в полуметре, зябко вжимая шею в плечи от срывавшихся за ворот куртки холодных капель, и смотрел на Эрена — странного типа, что сидел у палисадника жилого дома и плевать хотел на бушующую непогоду.   
  
      Незнакомец цыкнул и сплюнул в сторону, после чего развернулся и сделал пару шагов вперёд. И, вздохнув, снова остановился. Повременив минуту, развернулся и стремительно подошёл к не проявлявшему признаки жизни Эрену. Цепко ухватился за куртку на спине и резко вздёрнул наверх, поднимая его на ноги. Эрен, прежде глубоко погружённый в далёкие воспоминания, удивлённо посмотрел на невысокого незнакомца и столкнулся с недовольным стальным взглядом.   
  
      — Окочуришься, а меня потом совесть грызть будет за заголовок в новостной ленте: «Подросток замёрз насмерть под бушующим дождём и неуёмным ветром, а равнодушные прохожие даже и не думали обратить на него внимания». Идём, хоть в подъезд запущу. — Убедившись, что его услышали, он отпустил куртку, развернулся на пятках, снова поднимая плечи, и стремительно пошёл вдоль палисадника.   
  
      Эрен, чуть улыбнувшись и опустив глаза вниз, двинулся за ним.   
  
       _А ты разговорчивее стал._  
  
      Где-то на задворках сознания всё ещё сновали воспоминания. Яркие и насыщенные. Застилающие глаза. Словно туман, обволакивающие со всех сторон. Эрен вышел из квартиры ещё утром, когда солнце, на миг показавшись над горизонтом, быстро юркнуло за набежавшие за ночь тучи. Постоял на открытой лоджии пару минут, подышал свежим, по-утреннему морозным воздухом и двинулся по лестнице вниз. Куда — не знал. Лишь бы подальше от мест, где можно лечь и свернуться калачиком, воя от невыносимой боли.   
  
      Сколько себя помнил, этот день всегда приносил уйму боли вместе с воспоминаниями, что просачивались сквозь время в новую жизнь. Снотворное делало хуже. Однажды, чувствуя смерть во сне, он едва не умер в реальности. Испуганно проснулся — сам не знал как. Везение, не иначе. И долго не мог прийти в себя, последующие пару часов видя вокруг себя лишь призраков прошлого. Успокоительное не действовало совсем — руки продолжали трястись, а рядом кожей чувствовалось присутствие других. Тех, чьих имён уже не помнил. И лиц чьих сейчас не знал.   
  
      Нашёл только один выход — ступать за порог дома рано утром и идти куда ноги понесут, время от времени выкуривая ментоловую сигарету. Всё равно продолжал видеть чужую жизнь, смерть, но не так остро и не столь для психики накладно.   
  
      Поэтому, как оказался в районе, которого даже не знал, не сумел бы сказать. И дождь...  _Сколько он уже идёт?_  
  
      Запрыгнув в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь подъезда, Эрен сделал пару шагов к лестнице и остановился. Сердце стучало в ушах, глотке, под рёбрами, не позволяло прогнать толику страха, волнения и обернуться. Тяжёлая металлическая дверь с громким хлопком закрылась за спиной, позволяя подъезду утонуть в мягком неярком свете подвесной лампочки. Незнакомец потопал ногами, сбрасывая лишнюю влагу с джинс и ботинок, стряхнул капли с волос и куртки и, подойдя к лестнице, стал подниматься наверх. Остановившись перед следующим пролётом, повернулся к Эрену, осмотрел его и, поджав губы, произнёс:   
  
      — Чаю?   
  
      Эрен, смотря во все глаза, кивнул и стал подниматься вслед за незнакомцем. Который в прошлой жизни был...   
  
      Эрен усмехнулся.   
  
      Это далеко не первый человек, незнакомый ныне и знакомый в прошлом, что встречался ему на пути. За двадцать один год он успел встретить многих. И из всех не узнавал его никто. Разве что тот голубоглазый блондин с толстой энциклопедией в руках.   
  
_— Извини, но... мы не могли видеться где-то раньше? — заговорил паренёк лет десяти, когда Эрену было четырнадцать. Его голос был звонким. Таким же, как и во всех бесчисленных снах. Как и его глаза. Светлые и лучистые.  
  
      — А-а... Нет, не уверен, — робко ответил Эрен, почесывая затылок и слабо улыбаясь. Сердце упало куда-то в желудок, ладони вспотели хлеще, чем когда он впервые познакомился — сам! — с девчонкой.   
  
      Они столкнулись на выходе из библиотеки — Эрену задали столько классической литературы прочитать, что он не представлял, когда справится с таким огромным количеством книг. А всё, кто бы мог подумать, Шадис! Не такой, кстати, лысый и без тех вечных синяков под глазами, но всё равно хлеще пса цепного. Невзлюбил Эрена с первого взгляда, хотя в этот раз родители у него другие, с Кисом прежде никак не пересекавшиеся.   
  
      — Мне до странного знакомо твоё лицо. — Мальчик, чьего имени он не помнил, чуть нахмурился, сузил глаза, пододвинул к переносице очки — посадил-таки за своим чтением зрение — и улыбнулся. — Я Армин!   
  
      — Эрен, — представился он и пожал протянутую руку.   
  
      «Армин», — повторил он про себя, глупо улыбаясь, когда уже подходил к подъезду своего дома. Перебирал в голове воспоминания. И был невероятно рад, что тот мальчик из прошлой жизни сейчас очень счастлив — по глазам было видно, наивным и светлым. _  
  
      С Армином Эрен иногда пересекался в городе. Дружба у них не то чтобы не заладилась, просто точек соприкосновения не было. Эрену больше не нужно было защищать Армина от хулиганов. А Армин не видел смысла наседать новому знакомому со своей любовью к естествознанию.   
  
      Эрен слабо усмехнулся, ероша влажные волосы и сбрасывая с них капли, и посмотрел на обтянутую кожаной курткой спину, что была прямо перед глазами.   
  
      Именно эту спину он так часто обнимал во снах.   
  
      На каком этаже они остановились, Эрен не знал — он вновь провалился в воспоминания. Даже не так. В образы и чувства. С этим человеком они были ярче всех остальных. Он помнил вспышки под закрытыми веками. Яркие и рассыпчатые. Насыщенные. Хриплые стоны, отзвуки которых прокатывались по оголённым нервам и застревали в дальних уголках сознания. И влажный шёпот губ, от которого к паху нестерпимо приливала кровь.   
  
      Человека, что сейчас отпирал ключом дверь своей квартиры, он боялся встретить больше всего на свете.   
  
      — Проходи, — слабо выдохнул он, жестом приглашая войти внутрь. В глаза не смотрел, устало прикрыв веки.   
  
      Эрен перешагнул через порог и тут же отступил в сторону, пропуская хозяина жилища.   
  
      Через пару минут он уже сидел на кухне, укутанный в любезно предоставленный плед, и ждал чай, рассматривая напряжённую фигуру у плиты.   
  
       _А чай завариваешь всё с той же скрупулёзностью._  
  
      Эрен тихо усмехнулся, пока по груди разливалось тепло.   
  
      Насколько сильно он боялся этой встречи, настолько сильно он её и желал.   
  
      Молодой мужчина —  _сколько тебе сейчас?_  — развернулся и подошёл к столу, аккуратно ставя на стол полные ароматного зелёного чая кружки. Сел напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, и ухватился за ручку кружки — Эрен, проследив за этим действием, несдержанно вздохнул:  _изменил своей привычке, ты серьёзно?_  Поднёс ко рту, сделал пару глотков и сощурился, наблюдая за замершим Эреном. Столкнувшись с ним взглядом, Эрен невольно сглотнул, дёргано обхватил пузатые бока кружки и, тут же обжигаясь, с шипением отдёрнул ладони.   
  
      — Мне знакомо твоё лицо. И мы должны были встретиться как минимум дважды, чтобы я его запомнил, — произнёс он и склонил голову, подпирая щёку ладонью. Указательным пальцем другой обвёл влажный от пара ободок кружки.   
  
      — Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, — вздохнул Эрен и поджал губы. — Если бы мы встретились, — шёпотом продолжил он, упираясь взглядом в столешницу, — я бы обязательно это запомнил.   
  
      Почему Эрен и только помнил ту далёкую жизнь, он не знал. Зато знал, по какой причине тут и там появляются люди со словами: «Мне знакомо твоё лицо».   
  
      — «Атакующий Титан», — прошептал сидящий напротив, чуть вздёрнув брови. — Надо же, ты очень на него похож.   
  
      Клеймо на всю жизнь. Неважно, каких высот он добьётся в этой жизни, всегда его будет преследовать он — «Атакующий Титан».   
  
      В век высоких технологий, в котором Эрена угораздило снова родиться, умудрились сделать копии всех титанов. Реальные объёмные копии, созданные на основе тех портретов, что сумели сохраниться. И собрали воедино абсолютно всю известную информацию, сделав полноценный музей, слава о котором окутала весь мир. И этот музей, в насмешке судьбы, был всего в трёх часах езды на автобусе от дома Эрена. Поэтому там он был завсегдатаем в выходные дни. Пытался понять, почему только он всё помнит. Рассматривал Титанов Музейных и сопоставлял с Титанами из воспоминаний. Отличались, конечно, но в целом очень похоже. А ещё они воссоздали фигуры тех, кто последний обладал силой. Эрен решил, что Армин не слишком увлекается историей и именно поэтому не признал в нём титана из прошлого.   
  
      И вот в очередной раз он услышал: «Лицо знакомо».   
  
      Эрен скривил губы и только пожал плечами.   
  
      — Моя... знакомая была бы просто в восторге, встреть тебя, — усмехнувшись, произнёс мужчина.   
  
      Эрен улыбнулся. Можно догадаться, что за знакомая. Наверняка с копной волос глубокого орехового цвета и горбатым носом. Они настолько были близки, что было бы удивительно, если бы не пересеклись и в этой жизни.   
  
      — Ваша девушка? — аккуратно поинтересовался Эрен.   
  
       _Насколько мы были близки... А встретились лишь сейчас._  
  
      — Моя подруга, — снова усмехнулся мужчина и отпил ещё чуть поостывшего чая. — Что ты делал под дождём?   
  
      — М-м, сидел? — улыбнувшись, ответил вопросом на вопрос, весело блеснув глазами. Настроение отчего-то было прекрасное, несмотря на жуткую дрожь от холода.   
  
      — Не спорю, наш палисадник умеет приковывать внимание.   
  
       _Нет, ты всё такой же._  
  
      В груди заскребли кошки, а горло перехватило мнимым спазмом.   
  
       _Не хочу уходить..._  
  
      — Ривай. — Он протянул ладонь через стол. Эрен, широко распахнув глаза, пожал её, почувствовав тепло его кожи, и тихо в ответ прошептал своё имя.   
  
       _— Капрал Ривай, — прошептал он слабо, едва различая фигуру перед глазами._  
  
_— Хватит тратить силы, паршивец, и так уже мало осталось, — хрипло ответили ему._  
  
_Эрен лежал на кровати. Сил не было даже просто руку поднять. Ривай, чуть пододвинув его в сторону, аккуратно прилёг с краю и, осторожно просунув руку под шею Эрена, обнял его за плечи. Почувствовав чужое тепло, Эрен слепо потянулся и обхватил торс Ривая рукой, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Из глаз текли горькие слёзы._  
  
_— Прости... — послышался надтреснутый шёпот._  
  
_— Молчи, сказал. — Ривай покрепче прижал к себе слабеющее тело, вздохнул и поцеловал в висок._  
  
_Так они пролежали долго. Пока солнце не перестало освещать последними лучами комнату. Пока луна не вспыхнула ярким фонарём на небе. Они оба ощущали, как утекают последние секунды._  
  
_— Эрен, слышишь? — Слабый кивок на груди. — В следующей жизни, когда всё это закончится, мы будем счастливы. Веришь мне?_  
  
_Эрен слабо улыбнулся, всхлипнул задушенно и тихо прошептал..._  
  
      — Слышишь меня? — Ривай слегка шлёпал по щекам ладонями, пытаясь привести в сознание гостя. Эрен болезненно морщился и дышал прерывисто, плотно сжимая веки и кулаки.  
  
      Он едва успел подхватить заваливающегося вбок Эрена. Сидел на коленях перед ним, шлёпал по щекам, тормошил за плечи и понятия не имел, что это за приступ.   
  
      — Слушай мой голос, Эрен, — сказал он в этот раз тихо и мягко. — Никакой опасности нет. То, что ты видишь, лишь выдумка. Ты в безопасности, Эрен. Веришь мне?   
  
      Эрен резко распахнул глаза, втягивая ртом воздух, пока сердце больно ухало в груди. Он широко улыбался.   
  
      — ...Верю! — Эрен сдавленно рассмеялся, дрожащей ладонью стирая неровные дорожки слёз. — Верю, Ривай, верю.   
  
      Ривай удивлённо смотрел на смеющегося Эрена, нового знакомого. Он облегчённо выдохнул, спокойно осел на пятки и, подумав с пару секунд, дал щелбан уже заливающемуся смехом Эрену. И сам улыбнулся:   
  
      — Болван.


End file.
